


Hauntings

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Guns, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Bigby is gonna get you killed and you're gonna get back at him for it one way or another.





	Hauntings

"I'm gonna make one thing very clear right now," you said, arms raising in surrender.

Having a gun pressed against your back wasn't fun. Your first instinct was to whip around and beat the shit out of the owner. But, given that you were trying not to disturb a funeral, you figured that wasn't a good idea.

Bigby, on the other hand, seemed to think antagonizing them was a good idea. You wished he would shut up.

"And what's that?" Dum asked.

"I'm not talking to you or your brother," you snapped. You glanced at Bigby. "If I die because of you, I promise I'm gonna haunt your ass."

Then you said fuck it and turned around, knocking the gun out of Dum's hands and tackling Dee in one motion.

When Swineheart saw you later on, he chastised you for being careless. And when Bigby joined in, you flipped your partner off.


End file.
